Timeless
by Aiko Fujiwara
Summary: Her beauty, his love, it was all, timeless... More information on this story inside in the author's note. Please read and review!


A/n: This is just a quick little drabble that I've been working on for a big, a Sess/Kag vignette of sorts. Also, this is your forewarning, the characters in this fic may be extremely OOC at times, hence "AU" I'm using AU as an excuse to put my own spin on these characters. Furthermore, this is completely un-beta'd and as some of you authors may know, it can be hard to catch your own mistakes. So if you'd like to do me a great big, giant favor and be my beta you can go ahead and leave a review that includes your e-mail, and I'll send you the chapters and do a repost. Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and Kikyo: High school seniors.

Sesshomaru: An entrepreneur/college student (grad program)

He stood there with a smirk on his handsome face and a beautiful girl in his arms. His deep amber eyes lit with mirth as he laughed at some inane joke a friend had told. His mane of silvery-white hair swayed delicately behind him as he turned the girl toward him and pulled her in for a light kiss. An elated smile spread across the girls' delicate features and she leaned forward and placed her head in the crook of her boyfriend's shoulder.

Further away, hidden by shadows a girl stood by watching, sadness weighing on her heart and disappointment heavy on his mind. She sighed deeply and turned to walk away.

"Oi Kagome!" A male voice rang out behind her, and she turned around with a bright smile on her face as she ran into the arms of her confidant turned best friend.

"Kouga!"

She embraced him as he picked her up and twirled her around. Once upon a time he had been entirely infatuated with her, but once she had explained to him that his feelings were unrequited he stopped his pursuit and was blessed with a beautiful girlfriend that he loved, and who loved him in return.

"I've missed you Kouga! Where have you been!?"

"Well you know me, I've been around… Here and there."

"So you were with Ayame all summer eh?"

"Well…" A light blush rose to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, as he tried desperately to come up with an excuse.

"Well tell me! What have you been…?" Her voice trailed off and her azure gaze left his eyes and focused on something, or rather someone behind him.

Kouga turned around and there stood Inu-Kurro and his girlfriend making out in the middle of the hall. It had been several months since dog shit had told Kagome that he 'needed to explore other opportunities' and Kagome had claimed to be okay with that, but the stricken look on her face claimed otherwise.

"Kagome?" No response.

"Kagome?" Once again, nothing.

"Well you see over the summer I flew to Mars with Ayame and we were meeting with the aliens and they started telling us that we could breathe without oxygen if we just took our noses off, and then they told us the meaning of life… KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome turned back around, a convincing smile plastered on her porcelain features.

"Oh yeah, that's great Kouga, I'm glad you had a good time."

He shook his head and sighed before taking her arm gently and walked her over to her 'better half' as he referred to her.

"Sango!" Kagome was delighted to see her friend again.

"Huh? Oh, hey."

"Well gee, nice to see you too."

"Kagome, it is way too early in the morning for happy. You should have picked a more befitting emotion for the occasion, like sleepy for instance."

"Oh Sango you never have been a morning person, and besides sleepy isn't an emotion. So where's Miro?"

Sango blushed brightly at the mention of her 'cohort'; memories of the time they had spent together that summer flooded her brain.

"Uh… Well, he's uh…"

Kouga laughed loudly at her articulate response.

"Smooth Sango, real smooth."

"Oh shut up you stupid wolf!"

"Well I may be a wolf, but according to your sputtering I'm assuming Miroku was a real dog this summer."

And with that said, Sango's blush returned with a vengeance.

Miroku came striding up, a friendly smile in place on his lips and a wandering hand aching to grope his girlfriend's behind.

"My Sango, you look particularly lovely this morning." He cooed to her.

"Shut up Miro, I look like shit and you know it."

"Why Sango! I'm hurt that you would think I would commit such a horrible atrocity such as lying to you!"

The small group stood talking animatedly for several minutes when a loud bell interrupted their conversation signaling the start of the rest of the year.

Kagome sat by herself in the back of the class, her eyes fixed forward but not on the teacher. Her gaze was locked on her ex-boyfriend who was currently writing a response to a note that had been passed to him by one of his girlfriend's friends.

Kagome remembered when they had gotten together; everyone had called them the perfect couple. Hell, she had even turned Kouga down flat to be with him. If only she had known that three years later he would leave her with a half assed excuse and a pitying look in his eye. Now there was no one. Inuyasha didn't want her, Kouga didn't want her, and even boring Hojou who had pursued her for as long as she could remember had finally seemed to have given up this year. She sighed to herself, she really was alone.

Kagome looked up, the teacher had just been rambling on about math, nothing she was really interested in, but as she took a quick glance at the board she was relieved to find that everything that was written on the board was familiar at the very least.

She zoned out again, any hope at regaining any sort of concentration on the current lesson lost.

The rest of the day continued in very much the same fashion.

Kagome walked in her front door and greeted her mother with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome dear, there's someone here to see you." Kagome gave her mother a perplexed look. "He's in the kitchen dear."

"Okay, thanks mom."

As Kagome turned the corner into the kitchen all she saw was a head full of perfectly straight, silvery hair, and she freaked. What on earth was Inuyasha doing in her kitchen? What did he want with her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! When she had finally stopped hyperventilating she took her first few steps into the kitchen.

"Kagome", called the velvety smooth, baritone voice. That was definitely not Inuyasha's voice.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

Kagome had not seen the older boy since the beginning of her relationship with Inuyasha, and she had never believed that she had ever been deemed important enough for Sesshomaru to even remember he name, let alone come to her house and wait for her in her kitchen!

"Kagome, I have come here with a proposition."

"Okay, go ahead." She spoke fluidly but her mind was in shambles.

'Oh no, here it comes. What the heck does he want with me?' Kagome's mind reeled at his words, just what exactly did he mean?"

"Well you see, my brother, Inuyasha, is quite the pest, and has been displaying just how much of a pain he can be as of late, and I would like very much to annoy him; in the most passive aggressive way of course. As he has always been peculiarly over protective of you, I'm sure he would be extremely peeved if he saw us together. Furthermore, I need a date to a gala event I'm required to attend and would very much appreciate if you would accompany me. Now before you respond keep in mind that I'm sure somewhere deep down you would very much like to hurt him the same way he has seemed to hurt you."

'That antagonizing butthead! I can't believe he thinks I would want to wrong Inuyasha the same way he did me! Who the heck does he think I am!? I have morals, and principles, I'm not some crazed psychopath that just wants revenge. Okay so I _am_ hurt, but that in no way means that I'm going to go after him! I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM!!! ARGH!'

"Sesshomaru, I will have you know that I am by no means, the vengeful tramp that you seem to think I am. I am _so_ over Inuyasha, and if you think, for even a second that I will help you get back at him, you have another thing coming! And one more thing! I cannot believe that you would assume that I would ever hurt someone I consider a friend that way. I don't know who you think you are, or who you think I am, but it would seem that whatever image you've conjured up for me is completely incorrect, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

"Hn. Well then, perhaps you might consider accompanying to the gala dinner, just because I asked."

Kagome stood there completely dumbfounded.

'Did he just ask me out? I think he did. I think he just asked me out. Why on earth would he want to ask me out?'

"I'll consider it." She replied glibly.

"Well when you make your decision give me a call." And with that he handed her his card and made a quick exit.

Kagome was left standing in her kitchen, mouth slightly ajar and wide eyed.

BZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sudden vibrations her cell phone gave off in her pocket snapped her back to reality. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and answered it.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" She said in what she hoped against hope sounded like her normal voice.

"Kagome? You sound overly cheery, are you okay?"

'So much for that.'

It only figured that she would recognize in four words that something was up. While she was definitely her best friend, sometimes she just wasn't ready to talk about whatever was 'up'.

"Kagome? Girl, it's time to spill." Kagome had to give her credit, she was by far the most persistent person she'd ever met, and it would be an act of the gods if she let her off without telling.

"Sango, it's nothing. So what's up? You called?"

"Come on Kagome, I know something's not normal and you'd better spill or I'm going to be at your house in five minutes. You know what? Forget that, I'll be there in five minutes. Bye!"

Kagome stared at the phone in her hand and sighed deeply.

'Well I guess I should have expected it, she may be persistent, but she's certainly not unpredictable.'

True to her word Sango was knocking upon her door within five minutes.

Kagome opened the door, and on the other side stood Sango bright-eyed and obviously awaiting a piece of particularly juicy gossip. Nope, definitely not unpredictable.

"Well spill! I didn't come all this way for nothing!" Sango enthused, a bright smile firmly planted on her gorgeous face.

"Okay okay, will you at least come in and sit down so we can talk like civilized humans?"

"Yeah okay whatever."

No sooner than they sat down on Kagome's bed Sango's mouth opened but Kagome got to it first.

"Sesshomaru came by."

"Sesshomaru? Who?" Sango asked, confusion plainly written on her face.

"Sesshomaru. You know, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's older brother."

"Wait what? Why was he here?"

"Well, he asked me out." Kagome gnawed on her lower lip, a bad habit she'd picked up while dating Inuyasha.

"HE WHAT?!" Sango very nearly screamed.

"He asked me out; to a gala dinner. At first he said it was because he wanted to get back at Inuyasha and for some reason he thought that if he took me it would make him jealous. And when I told him that I wasn't the kind of girl that would be used simply for revenge, he rephrased the question and just asked, very plainly might I add, if I would accompany him with no strings attached. I'm so confused! What the heck does he want with me? He's nearly five years older than me Sango, why didn't he just ask on of the girls from the university?"

Kagome was so exasperated. Since the moment Sesshomaru had left her home her mind had been working on overdrive trying to come up with some sort of logical reasoning. She was however, failing miserably.

"Well Kagome if you're so curious why didn't you just ask him?"

Sometimes Kagome hated when Sango pointed out the obvious.

'Of course she could just ask him, but wouldn't that be rude and impudent of her? Well okay, so she'd pretty much already crossed that line, but that didn't mean she had to make the same mistake twice, especially now that she knew that he wasn't using her or trying to make a fool out of her…Right? He wasn't trying to make a fool out of her was he? He wasn't on Inuyasha's side was he? I mean there was no way that he and Inuyasha could be plotting against her, right? Get her to show up at the gala, and then pour a drink down her dress or get her to something completely belligerent in front of someone important…Oh god! That jerkhead!'

"HELLO! EARTH TO KAGOME! COME IN KAGOME!"

Apparently Sango had started talking sometime during her little inner monologue.

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you say Sango?"

"I said, didn't he give you his number? If he did, just call and ask him why did what he did."

"What? Sango, what did he do?"

"Oh my god Kagome he asked you out! Just call and ask him why!"

"Okay but I don't really think that's the best idea, I mean he might think I'm being rude and… Well you know what, I think I will. Who cares what he thinks anyway, he's probably just plotting with Inuyasha to get back at me for something I did that I didn't even know that I did, and probably don't even remember doing whatever it is that I did.

"Whoa, slow down Kagome. One, you don't know that. And two, you said that he wanted to get back at Inuyasha for being a pest. Why would he be plotting against you, if he was trying to get back at Inuyasha? Just go call him, and then this whole ordeal will be settled. If he says that it's nothing more than a date you can just go with him and have a good time. It's not really that big of a deal."

"Who said anything about me going anywhere with anyone? I'm just trying to find out if he's going to make a fool out of me!"

"Come on Kaggy, it's not like you have to jump into bed with him, it's just a date remember? Plus he's older, more mature, more intelligent, and for goodness sake he's gorgeous from what I've seen in pictures. Just go get your phone and give him a call. You can at least do that."

"Oh, alright."

Kagome was terrified as she picked up the phone. Her hands were shaking so badly that she could barely get his card out of her pocket. As she dialed the number she began to hyperventilate and she could hardly feel her fingers.

"Takahashi speaking." Came the rich voice she associated only with the scary face behind it.

"Uh…Sesshomaru?" 'Nice, way to go Kagome…'

"This is he." The voice sounded irritated, it was obvious Sesshomaru waited for no one.

"Um…Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi." 'Oh great, what was I thinking? Why am I calling again?' Kagome gestured wildly to Sango.

"Sango!" She hissed, "I can't remember why I'm calling!" Sango very nearly fell over in laughter.

"Kagome, just ask him what he wants with you."

"Right, just ask him what he wants with me…"

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru, listen, I have something to ask you and I don't really know how to go about it so I'm just going to come straight out with it." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Why on earth do you want to go out with me? I'm not poised or elegant, I'm a klutz in public, I ramble when I'm nervous, and for goodness sake, are you using me?"

Sesshomaru could hardly believe his ears. Did she honestly believe that someone like him would stoop so low as to use a poor, innocent girl? Okay granted, so he didn't exactly have the best track record but he would never use a girl that he was in such close contact with; especially one that he had given the number to his personal line to. However he also knew that he hadn't exactly opened their conversation earlier that day in the bet way possible, letting her believe that he wanted nothing more than to borrow her assistance for a scheme, but still the fact that she would doubt him and his intentions was much more than Sesshomaru was used to putting up with.

He would have to word this meticulously, or else risk not having a date to the gala, and the girl would look stunning on his arm, together they would be quite the couple. Plus it didn't hurt that she was charming, intelligent, articulate, and a spit fire to boot. And, if he was perfectly honest with himself he just might have admitted that he had admired her from afar when she had been dating his younger _half_ brother.

"Kagome, I must apologize if what I said earlier came off wrong; but my only intentions are to take you out for a nice evening. I would greatly appreciate it if you would accompany me; however I understand if I have offended you beyond reparation."

There, done. While apologizing left a bit of a nasty taste in his mouth, and though he felt ridiculous saying things that were normally completely out of his character, he was satisfied that he had both reassured her of his intentions, but also managed to coax her into saying yes. In fact he was sure that she would say yes, after all nobody, and I do mean _nobody_, said 'no' to Sesshomaru Takahashi.

He could very nearly hear her thought process. Could see her nibbling cutely at her lower lip as she considered his apology. He could envision the wheels turning n her head and watch her eyes cloud over in thought, as they often times did.

Whoa, where did that come from? Since when did he know so much about the girl that he younger I _half_ brother had dated a season ago? Had he really observed her so much from afar, that he could predict the look in those deep, cerulean eyes? Cerulean eyes? How did he know she had blue eyes? This was unacceptable; he was not a love-struck teenager. He was a grown man with a successful product line and a master's degree in business coming within the next six months. He should not know this much about a mere slip of a girl, it was in no way tolerable that he had spent this much time 'observing' the eighteen year old woman-child. However, acceptable or not, he had done it, and was now asking her to accompany him to an important gala dinner, and she was going to say yes, whether she liked it or not.

A deep breath could be heard over the phone, and it was clear that Kagome was garnering the courage to accept his unexpected and slightly impudent offer.

"Okay Sesshomaru, I accept. When will you be picking me up? And what do I need to wear?"

A smug smile spread across his lips. He knew she wouldn't turn him down, no one turned down this Sesshomaru.

"Shoes and a dress, along with jewelry will be delivered to your home. I will retrieve you at 6:40pm sharp. Do not be late. This Sesshomaru does not like to wait."

And with that said he hung up the phone.

Kagome could not believe what he had just said to her.

Of all the pompous, over bearing buttheads in the world! What gave him the right to speak to her like _he_ was the one doing _her_ the favor? Like dating the great Sesshomaru Takahashi was an honor and as though it would now be a good idea to bend over and kiss the ground he walked on.

Her face flushed an angry shade of pink and she was glaring daggers at the phone which she still had yet to put back on the receiver.

Well be that as it may, she had a date, the first one in over three months. And a fancy one at that.

"So Kagome, you're going right?" Sango could only see the up side to this little arrangement. If Kagome went with Sesshomaru then she could accept the date that the lecherous Miroku had extended to her, and maybe Kagome could get a little action. Well, okay so that was pushing it, but still the girl held so much sexual tension it even made Sango feel a little uneasy at times.

"Yeah, I'm going. But I swear! He acts like he's the one doing _me_ the favor, and not the other way around! As though I should be honored that the great and mighty Sesshomaru Takahashi would even take the time to cast a glance in my direction. Ugh! He's such a jerk face! I'm not even sure why I accepted anymore, he's darn near intolerable!"

Kagome's hands were fisted at her sides, and the angry flush that graced her cheeks had escalated to near tomato proportions. Sango was sure that if she didn't stop glaring at the phone in her hand that it just might explode, when it came to Kagome she was almost certain that looks really could kill. But really, she was just so innocent sometimes.

"Really Kagome, 'jerk face'? I don't think you could intimidate a fly by calling it a 'jerk face'. I think that may have been the least intimidating thing you've said to date. 'Darn jerk face'!"

Okay, so it was a bit of a low blow, after all she knew how Kagome felt about cursing. But 'darn jerk face'? It was just too hilarious to pass up.

Kagome sighed; she could see the truth in what Sango said. However that didn't change her views on her cursing, she just didn't see the point of disgracing the language with vulgarity. But there was plenty of time later to mull over the societal ramifications of cursing, right now she had a date to get ready for. She wasn't really sure if she was mentally prepared to go out with someone new, much less the half brother of her ex-boyfriend.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the doorbell.

"I have a special delivery for Ms. Higurashi Kagome."

"Yes that's me, I'll take it." 'The dress!' Kagome could only begin to imagine what Sesshomaru had picked out for her to wear, and how many sizes too small it might be.

"So Kaggy, let's see it!" Sango was almost just as curious as Kagome was to see what the dress might look like. Sango wondered if Sesshomaru was some sort of closet pervert that would pick out some skimpy little red number for Kagome to wear. One that she imagined would barely cover the swell of her bottom, and show a fair amount of cleavage. At least that's what his perverse little brother had asked her to wear when she'd gone shopping with the pair when they were still together. Then again, from what little Sango knew about Sesshomaru he was nothing like Inuyasha, which was probably in Kagome's best interests.

Kagome gasped, which in turn made Sango's head snap up.

"What is it Kaggy?"

"Oh Sango, it's so lovely!"

What Kagome was said was absolutely true, the dress itself was indeed quite the masterpiece, and it looked absolutely stunning on Kagome's lithe figure. A knee-length, black, off the shoulder, cocktail dress, that hugged her curves and flared gracefully from her hips. A beautiful dress paired with velveteen, peep-toe pumps. On the floor next to the garment bag that the dress had arrived in, laid a midnight blue jewelers box topped with a note and a single long stemmed pink rose.

"Kagome, it's absolutely gorgeous! Turn around"

As Kagome turned for Sango, the dress fluttered daintily around her knees. Once Kagome had made a complete circle she turned to the neglected jewelry box and the note on the floor. She lifted the rose to her nose, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. A smile ghosted over her features as she read the note.

"Kagome,

I hope everything is to your liking; it's all yours to keep after tonight.

Sincerely,

Sesshomaru"

She put the note down and gently opened the lid to the jewelry box. Inside sat a beautiful diamond solitaire necklace, a simple bangle bracelet encrusted with at least a dozen small diamonds, and a pair of diamond drop earrings.

There was absolutely no way she could accept this from him! The necklace alone must have cost upward of $10,000 not to mention the matching bracelet and earrings. She'd wear it for the night and then return it to him afterward. Beautiful though they may be, Kagome was going to make sure that he didn't think she was some sort of conniving gold digger.

Sango squealed loudly behind her.

"OH MY GOD KAGOME!!!!"

"The note says that they're mine to keep. But there's just no way I can accept this from him, I hardly even know him! Let alone take thousands of dollars of jewelry from him. I may be accompanying him, but I'm not some sort of escort that needs to be paid in jewels."

"Well of course you can't keep them Kagome, but you get to wear them for the night and they're sooooooooo beautiful! You have to admit, he has fantastic taste."

It was completely true, everything about the outfit he had assembled was perfect, from head to toe, everything he'd picked out was beautiful and luxurious.

Kagome changed back into her regular clothes and showered. Sango helped her put her hair up into a simple pony tail, with her bangs swept elegantly off to one side. Her makeup was light and simple, a touch of eye shadow, a bit of black eye liner, and a sheer lip gloss. She dressed and Sango helped her clasp the necklace from Sesshomaru behind her neck, and clip on the bracelet.

Kagome slipped in the earrings and twirled in front of her full length mirror, she wasn't really one to boast, but she looked better tonight then she had ever looked before and she darn well knew it. She grabbed her black clutch and walked downstairs where Sango was waiting for her; and just in time as she heard Sango's voice calling for her from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Coming!"

Sesshomaru stood in the foyer of Kagome's home looking absolutely flawless in his black tuxedo, a white pocket square peeking out of his breast pocket. He held a corsage in his right hand, and a pair of dolce and Gabana sunglasses in the other.

Kagome came walking delicately down the stairs, an absolute vision in the black dress. Her hair had been pulled back neatly, and it cascaded in waves of black from her pony tail. Sesshomaru extended a hand out to her which she took gently. He slipped the corsage onto her wrist and offered her a small smile. Okay so it was really nothing more than a very slight upturning of the corners of his lips and a warmer look in his usually cool eyes, but it was sincere and to Kagome that meant much more than a huge grin.

Kagome quickly said goodbye to Sango and allowed herself to be led outside and helped into the limo that was waiting for the pair.

They sat side by said in the back of the limo, hands almost touching. Sesshomaru took her hand in his without looking at her, Kagome blushed but allowed it. The ride continued for several minutes before a slightly awkward silence settled over them.

Sesshomaru finally turned to her and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You look lovely this evening." And just like that Kagome's blush returned with a vengeance. She barely managed to squeak out a thank you before refocusing on the black partition in front of her.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how good Sesshomaru looked in his tuxedo. His gentle athletic build was accentuated by the perfect fit of the pants and jacket, and while in most cases Kagome thought that bow ties looked silly, somehow it only made Sesshomaru look even more suave and debonair.

Kagome looked up, only to be met with Sesshomaru's gaze, a slight smirk firmly planted on his face. She'd been caught staring, and she knew it. She quickly looked away and stared rather intently at her lap hoping that somehow the bangs that swept gracefully across her forehead would cover the rosiness rising in her cheeks.

Sesshomaru who had been keenly aware of her staring was currently sporting a self-satisfied smile. She had blatantly ogled him, gazing up and down his trim form. He had allowed her fun to go on for quite sometime, while he remained 'seemingly unaware' and once he'd decided he'd had enough he had let her know she'd been caught red handed.

The tension was broken when the car pulled to a smooth stop, and the door opened for Kagome. She took a step outside of the limousine and very nearly fainted. The entrance to the gala sported a long red carpet lined with reporters and journalists held back only by the velveteen ropes that spanned the length of the carpet.

She hadn't expected anything of this grandeur, but perhaps she should have one she saw the extravagance of the dress and jewelry. But he'd said a 'gala' he hadn't said a 'red carpet event', had she known that this was what was in store for her she never would have agreed to this! She was suddenly feeling claustrophobic, and her world was starting to spin. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her head was aching, she was in the midst of a very intense, very real, panic attack.

Sesshomaru paid little mind to the cameras constant flashing, and the noisy chatter of everyone around them. But he did take note of the ever tightening grip his date had on his arm, it was becoming annoying. However, he was alarmed (although he'd never show it) when he turned to Kagome, only to feel the unease rippling off her in waves of insecurity. Her eyes had glazed over and were starting to close, and she looked to be very near passing out. Perhaps he should have been a bit clearer about what was to be expected at one of these galas.

Sesshomaru gently escorted her inside, where things were a bit less overwhelming. There were tables and chairs as far as the eye could see, and he sat her down at their assigned seats, and when she smiled graciously at him he found himself feeling happier than he could remember feeling in the last few months.

Kagome was given a glass of cool water, and as soon as the liquid touched her parched lips she began to feel refreshed.

"Are you well Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice swept over her like a thousand tiny fingers caressing her skin.

"I'm much better, thank you." Kagome was embarrassed, he was looking at her so intently and she hadn't really expected he would pay her much mind throughout the night. This was definitely unexpected, and his next question would shock the daylights out of her.

"If you are feeling up to it, then perhaps you might join me in a dance?"

She had been so unprepared for the question; she could only nod as she took his hand and allowed herself to be lead out onto the dance floor.

Kagome had taken ballroom classes for a few years, but assumed that Sesshomaru would simply put his hands around her waist and rock back and forth. However she was in for yet another surprise when he swept her across the floor in an elaborate waltz.

When the song ended, he dipped her low, and she felt his lips ghost gingerly over her own. She was so surprised that she hadn't even had time to register or react to the kiss. He helped her back up and began to lead her back to their seats. At some point during their dance, a small circle had formed around them, and there was a round of applause following the end of the song, apparently they'd put on quite the show.

"You're quite the dancer Sesshomaru, I had no idea."

"There are many things you do not know about me. I would like very much if we could get to know each other better."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, as she was introduced to person after person, all dressed in black tuxedos or dresses, and most of the names escaped her. However there was one instance when some man, she thought his name was Miroku, had referred to her as Sesshomaru's girlfriend, and he hadn't bother to correct him, something that didn't fail to catch her attention.

They rode home once again in silence; however this one was much more companionable than the one that accompanied them on the trip there. The car stopped and Sesshomaru offered his elbow to her and walked her to the door.

"I had a great time, thank you for taking me." Kagome had genuinely enjoyed herself, and her eyes sparkled with happiness in the dim light the porch lamp emitted.

"As did I. I've never truly enjoyed one of these outings, perhaps you will accompany me to future gatherings as well? I find your company quite enjoyable." It was an honest statement, normally if he'd ever said something along those lines it was just to appease the date of the evening, or perhaps flatter her into her bed, but Kagome was different. Though she was young, she was elegant, poised, mature, intelligent, and made for excellent conversation, not to mention she was more beautiful than every woman that had been in attendance that night; and every woman and most certainly every man had taken notice.

Her smile was intoxicating, and he felt contented by her presence. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly. Her response was hesitant and shy, but the gentle insistence of his lips encouraged her to reciprocate with equal fervor.

Kagome had been slightly alarmed when he had leaned toward her with the intent to kiss her, but she had allowed it all the same. His kiss was gentle and slow, but his lips were demanding and she loved every second of it as she slowly began to respond. The feeling of his lips pressed firmly against hers was exhilarating and left her breathless as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

He embraced her petite frame when he felt her arms go around his neck. The kiss was slow, but intense as he tried to drink her in; he gently pressed his tongue between her slightly parted lips and tasted her.

Kagome snapped back to reality when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue brush gently against her own, and pulled back panting slightly. She stood on her tip toes as she gave him a quick chaste kiss and whispered goodnight before opening her front door and walking inside.


End file.
